Mother Who?
by lemon-moon
Summary: After losing the Ponds, The Doctor takes a few hundred years to vacation round the universe. One night he has a dream of a lost companion calling for his help. Before he can react a twelve year old boy is at his door step asking for his help in finding his mother. Never turning down a "Help me' The Doctor is in, with no idea what to expect from this mysterious child.
1. A Tardis, A Dream, and A Stow Away

Outside our Universe, a trillion light years away The Doctor was in orbit around a star. He had just saved an entire civilization from becoming turned into a snake like creature when one of their own thought that he knew the best way to survive. The Doctor looked out the open blue doors of his Beloved TARDIS, he was leaning up against the door watching the sun burn. He was wearing special sunglasses so his eyes were protected. The Doctor was all alone right now, had been alone for years. Just traveling around the Universe going anywhere the TARDIS wanted him to go. After losing the Ponds and River he felt it was best to take some time to be by himself.

After days of nonstop action the time came when The Doctor had to lie down, close his eyes, and sleep. With one last glance at the magnificent sun he turned to make for his bedroom, tossing his sunglasses in a corner. He took of his shoes and jacket and fell into his waterbed. Once it stopped rocking The Doctor then laid down on the pillow and put his arm over his head. Before sleep grabbed a hold of him images flashed behind his eyelids. It was times like now that he allowed himself to think of her. Rose.

The Doctor remembered the first time he had left her on the beach, how terribly bad he wanted to cross over and retrieve his Rose Tyler. He knew that it was impossible to ever see her again after without causing the collapse of two universes. So there he left her, in the middle of the hardest sentence he once believed would never again come out of his ever changing lips.

When he saw BadWolf plastered everywhere in that small village he had so much hope, yet so much fear. BadWolf, AKA the end of the world. He remembered asking Donna to think of anything Rose might have told her in her strange experience with that alien bug feeding off all that never happened. His hearts skipped a beat when Donna replied

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

He ran as fast as he could, everything was a blur except for Rose, she was bright and in focus. His mind was so overjoyed. If the Dalek had not shot him he was sure he would have kissed her right then and there. Too much emotion to use on just a hug. If he wouldn't have gotten shot by the Dalek he would have Rose right now. There would have been no need to seal her off in another universe with the metacrisis that never would have existed. Of course in the end it was the metacrisis that saved Donna at the last minute. As much as he would like to wish it never had happened he knew that all of it was necessary. Finally there was the last time he had seen Rose, on the beach in Norway.

The Doctor so wanted to take her with him, was going to take her with him, but when he thought of his duplicate, he also thought of Rose he needed to do something with his duplicate that was too dangerous to keep in the real universe. Also he needed to give Rose a life that could go somewhere, a life that would keep her happy and their promise of forever set in stone. The Doctor made a snap decision then, he literally gave Rose himself which is what she wanted and what he wished he could do. Rose didn't accept it at first and to be honest it would have shattered him if she had. Out of all the things he felt about leaving his love behind of his own free will. The Doctor chose to think about the fact that in the parallel universe he was living out a new adventure with someone he loved. He felt indescribable bliss in that.

With a smile on his lips he was able to fall asleep. In his dream The Doctor stood on a planet with golden skies and green green grass. The planet was very odd, even though the sky was golden it looked like it was once blue but then the gold overtook the original color. There was one sun but it was very old and it was reddish orange casting a dimmer light across its planet.

He walked around the empty roads. The wind picked up leaves and pieces of trash and began to swirl at his feet. The Doctor thought nothing of it…until he saw a shimmering gold light swirling along. Out of the debris a wolf materialized and ran around him. The Doctor tried to call out to it but his voice failed him. When he tried to follow the wolf the ground began to shake. He heard screams and things calling for help. At the end of the street a figure spoke and he heard her voice.

"Help me Doctor, my Doctor."

Rose. The Doctor tried to make it to her but the ground was shaking horribly.

"Rose!" He cried. And fell out of his bed.

The TARDIS was rocking violently and The Doctor knew that meant something was obviously wrong. He put on his shoes and grabbed his coat before making his way to the control room. He grabbed the levers and tried to steady the ship. The TARDIS was traveling through the vortex at a blinding speed. He scanned the TARDIS for anything foreign and after checking the monitor twice to confirm it…located the source of the problem. On the outside of the TARDIS a creature had hitched a ride.

When the TARDIS finally landed The Doctor hurried outside to see this idiot face to face.

He threw open the door and sure enough there was a figure in a kind of protective suit a few feet from his ship putting something in his pocket.

"Oi, what makes you think you can just attach yourself to my ship? You could have killed yourself? Who are you?"

It took a few steps toward The Doctor "I'm so so sorry." Spoke the voice of a young boy. He took off his helmet and took of one of his white gloves and extended a hand to him. The boy looked to be about twelve years old. He had brown hair that had been spiked up a bit. He had hazel eyes too that looked vaguely familiar to him.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Doctor."

Lemon-Moon

I am writing this because I like to think they will be reunited again. In the Show I feel like they never give the two closure. They only ever have a few seconds to say how they feel and in the 50th if she is just going to be sealed off in the Parallel universe I hope they can just open their hearts before they do. Thanks for reading.


	2. Nice to finally meet me? Huh?

"What do you mean 'It's nice to finally meet you'? The Doctor asked completely perplexed.

The boy after saying this had bolted past a surprised Doctor and entered the Blue Box. "It really _is _bigger on the inside!"

At which The Doctor replied in a whiny voice. "Ah it's no fun when you already know it."

The boy was too busy looking around to hear him and was at that moment peering down a flight of stairs.

"Hey you! I would get back from there! Don't want my pet Xeni to take a bite out of you."

The boy looked at The Doctor with disbelief and thought to himself _"She never mentioned that"  
_  
"Come up here so we can talk."

The boy with one last glance down the stairs quickly walked over and sat down on the seat where The Doctor had offered.

"Now, what did you mean 'It's nice to finally meet you'? The Doctor asked leaning back against the console.

The boy looked at him earnestly. "I have heard so much about you, stories, pictures, even a TV clip once…dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, mostly dreams. Visions I call them. That is where I hear all about you really. The TV clip was back at my flat. "

The Doctor listened curiously. " Who tells you these things?"

"I can't remember her name; it isn't a proper name like Jane or Samantha. It is more of a phrase. She says that I am her son. That she wants to meet me."  
"So you are trying to find her?"

"Yes."

"Where is your father?"

A wave of gloom crossed over the boy's face. "He died the year I was born."

The Doctor blinked with understanding. "I am so so sorry to hear that. Without your mum…and a dad…where have you been all this time?"

"My grandparents raised me. Well, after my Mum disappeared."

"Do you have any idea where she went?"

The boy wrinkled his eyebrows in thought. "No, She just vanished one night when I was six."

"Hm." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. This is all very peculiar. "And, how did you end up on my ship?"

"My mum, she gave me instructions to find the suit I was wearing when you found me. It was hidden behind a wall and then next thing I know I am clinging to this blue box!"

"What kind of person carries an extra heat resistant suit?" The Doctor asked.

The boy shrugged. "My parents I guess."

"Well I simply must meet them."

"You and me both." The boy laughed.

The Doctor realized he had forgotten an important question. "What is your name?"

"Doc."

"Doc?" The Doctor asked questioningly.

"Yes sir."

"As in Doctor?"

"No just Doc."

The Doctor was wondering what kind of parents would name their kid Doc.

"So will you help me, find my mother? She was pretty sure that you were the only one who could help me."

"Only if you answer me one thing and answer this wisely Doc. This question has been asked a multitude of times and many have failed. Pay close attention to _what I am going to ask_.

Doc waited patiently and with a twinge of nervousness of what he was about to ask. What if he gave the wrong answer and was dropped back off at home.  
He would never find his mum or find out the source of his visions. Doc was a smart kid. Top of his class back home, so perhaps he could give a sustainable answer.

The Doctor waited until he could see that Doc was ready and with a tug at his bowtie asked the heaviest question in The Doctor's own universe. "Do. You like. My bowtie?"

Doc blinked. "Come again?"

"My bowtie? Do you like it?"

Doc leaned forward to have a better look. "What's on it?" He asked.

"Stars. What is your answer?"

"s'cool. I guess."

"Yes, Cool! Alright it is decided then. We are going to find your mum!"

"Thank you so much Mr. Doctor."

The Doctor turned and pulled some levers, pushed and button and spun a handle. "First things first. Jammy dodgers and milk. Right this way Doc."

The two went off down a corridor and entered a tiny kitchen. The Doctor opened the fridge and pulled out a container of milk then brought it over to the small counter that was a golden color. The Doctor proceeded to pull out two blue cups and asked Doc to go over to the cookie jar and pull out five jammy dodgers a piece.

Doc took the lid off and examined the jar. "It looks just like your ship!"

Without turning from pouring the milk The Doctor The Doctor replied happily. "Oh yes I got it in America, Texas to be exact. Did you know that I have conventions all around the world? They have my T.A.R.D.I.S. on everything. Dresses, posters, pens, toys, socks, things that would make you blush and ceramics. Who knew I would have that many fanatics?"

The Doctor handed a cup of milk to a confused Doc and took five jammy dodgers. As they walked back out the door The Doctor rambled on. "I heard that a replica of my T.A.R.D.I.S. is going to be put in orbit around Earth. Now that is an honor. It may be a nuisance though, imagine I am separated from my T.A.R.D.I.S. and I accidentally enter the wrong one? What really would be hilarious is if it fooled my enemies, your planet is looked at all the time by aliens all around the universe. Many of them would love to have my T.A.R.D.I.S. and how funny would it be if it fooled them."

The Doctor and Doc stood back in the main room. Somehow between the time of leaving the kitchen and now had been able to eat every one of his jammy dodgers.

"Have you ever been to one of my conventions?"

Doc shook his head. "No, I don't think I have ever even heard of you before except from my dreams…"  
"Hm, I will have to take you then."

"Now." The Doctor finished off his milk. "Now, let's get started. My you are a slow eater, put those aside I want to do some scans."

**AN.  
**Thank you everyone for your support. When I first posted I was unsure on whether or not I was going to keep going, but based on all the follows and favorites I think that it would be a crime if I didn't :P. Just so you know (And I know you know) Doc's mother is Rose, but that is what you call dramatic irony when you know something a character doesn't. Thanks again!


	3. Quick scan

"Just stand there Doc, this will not hurt a bit." The Doctor said pointing at a spot on the metal floor a few feet away from him.

Doc put aside his snack and stood curiously where he was told to. He waited patiently while The Doctor punched in some codes on the scanner. The Doctor swirled his pointer finger around the final button with flair and then pressed down. The screen of the scanner flashed The Doctor's own language taking a second to load.

The Doctor tapped his fingers on the console. Finally the scanner popped up a list of Doc's biological information in which he would use to locate Doc's mother not bothering to search for his father since Doc said he had died before he was even born. The first bit of information made The Doctor's jaw drop and his brain to hurt.

"What? What is it?" Doc asked.

The Doctor wanted to re scan, but he knew the information was true. "Well Doc, according to the scan you are sixty-three percent human, and 2% unknown and…"  
"What about the rest?" Doc asked stepping around to look over his shoulder, but it didn't help. "I can't read it, what do those symbols mean?"  
"They aren't symbols, they are a language, Gallifreyan. My language and—thirty-five percent yours as well."  
"Mine?"  
"Yes, according to this trusty scan you are thirty-five percent…Time Lord."  
"I am a Time Lord, like you Doctor?"  
"Thirty-five percent, yes."  
"That is so cool! Does that mean my mum is one too?"  
"Or your dad, or you absorbed something or, I don't know how this keeps happening."

The Doctor looked back at the scanner and read it over and over again wondering how he kept going from the only Time Lord in existence to another one showing up, then all alone, then partially not alone once more. It wasn't that The Doctor wanted to be the only one. Just that the heaviness of being the last of his kind kept slapping in his face. Another would come and he would hope, only to see them die over and over again. It broke his hearts repeatedly.

"How will this help me find my mum?"

"Well this scanner also picked up on your DNA so we should be able to find your mum by sending out a scan across space."

"All of space?"

"Exactly, every rock, planet, sun, black hole, all of it."

"That is so neat."

The Doctor smiled brightly, glad to see that the boy was impressed.

The scanner made its usual noise and then revealed its information. The Doctor read the results and the information broke his hearts. Instead of telling Doc The Doctor did one more scan to make sure. Then another. And another.

"Is your scanner broken?"

"I wish it were Doc?" The Doctor said sadly.

"Why?

"The scanner can locate any DNA that I program it to find. I added in your DNA and told it to find your mothers. This works phenomenally, but only when…" The Doctor stumbled in his mind to think of his next words.

Doc picked up on The Doctor's mood and asked what he already knew, even though it hurt to say them.  
"But only when they are living?"

The Doctor looked at Doc's face. Doc pretended to be looking at the scanner. Doc was fairly tall, only a head shorter than The Doctor himself. He had bright hazel eyes slightly darkened from sadness. His brown hair was almost like his last regenerations but not quite as pointy. He hated to see another person slowly lose everyone he loved.  
"Yes. Only when they are living."

Doc took a deep breath. "But she sent for me. My mum brought me to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I didn't do that by myself. She told me to find her. How can she be dead?"

"Maybe she was in danger."

"Well, I will find whoever murdered her and kill them myself if I have to." Doc said stoicly.

"Doc, I know how you feel. I have seen and experienced the same thing over and over again. Killing will not bring your mum back. Killing will only make you lose yourself, it will eat at your soul forever."

"But they killed my mum. An eye for an eye."

"So you are going to find their mum and kill her in cold blood?"

"No, the guy who murdered my mum."

"Is that what your mum would have wanted?" The Doctor asked with his back straight as a board.

Doc glared back at him. "I wouldn't know, as young as I was I barely got to know her and I will never get to meet her now…"

Doc bit down hard on his lips, refusing to cry in front of someone he barely knew. Sure he had visions, but what good were they if having them only led to this."

"I am so so sorry Doc."

"Yeah." Doc sniffed huskily. "I wonder if I will still have the dreams...Now that she is dead."

"Perhaps you will, if she was able to send them to you while she was alive then maybe she left you one last dream. "

"That would be nice." Doc murmured. "If only I was tired enough to fall asleep right now. You wouldn't happen to had some sleeping pills on you?"

"No I don't keep that kind of pills on board but…I may have a different option."

The Doctor led Doc into a room where he kept spoils and trinkets from his travels.

"We are looking for a red chest." He told Doc who was taking in the room. It was the size of an average sized garage and was covered in shelves holding up various glass and peculiar looking jewels. There was a blue chest that Doc started in hedug around and pulled out a glass sphere. Three women looked back at him from it. They banged their hands on the glass begging for him to release them.

"Just slam it on the ground! The Doctor, he trapped us here for eternity. Please let us go.

Doc was alarmed and wisely put them back down.

"I'm sorry." He told them.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked from behind a pile of scarves.

"Nothing."

It took some time digging around but the search ended with a wild celebratory cheer from The Doctor. "Here it is Doc! Two more jammy dodgers for me. Now put down that statue of Ghaliere and come with me."

Doc put down the statue and climbed over everything to get out.

"What is it?" Doc asked looking at the shiny red chest with intricate designs on it.

"This is a stone from the Planet Drowsie. Just touch it and you will be out for about six hours."

"Then I can see if my mum left me a vision."

Doc eagerly reached out to touch it.

"No no no no, you should lie down first don't you think?"

"Where?"

"Let's find you a room."

The first room they found was the same room that Rose had slept in once upon a time. Her things were still at the corner of the bed.

The Doctor looked around sadly for a moment and then walked in with his arms wide. "This will be perfect! Let me just clean up a bit."

The Doctor picked up the back pack and shoes and placed them in the corner of the room. "Okay then, lie down and then you can fall asleep."

Doc laid down and asked whose who those things belonged too.

The Doctor used a rag to pick up the shimmering blue stone. "Just an old companion of mine."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Was she pretty?"

"How do you know it was a girl?" The Doctor laughed.

"Lucky guess."

"She was beautiful. Now go to sleep." The Doctor ordered offering the stone to Doc.

"Okay…_dad." _Doc said sarcastically and rested his index finger on the tip of the stone."

Instantly he felt a numbness crawl up his finger and race up his arm that involuntarily fell to his side. Before he could say Doctor? Darkness had forced him under.


	4. Bad Wolfie Dearest

Doc felt numbness crawl up his arm making it too heavy to hold up. It fell to his side and the numbness continued to wash over him in seconds. Soon even his eyes were too heavy to keep open and they slid closed. Doc pushed was under into unconsciousness. He then was swallowed in darkness, no up or down-just infinite. Like in all his visions Doc was aware and able to shape his own dream. With just a thought the darkness melted away to an open field with trees and plants a jungle gym and park benches. He looked around the park, searching for her.

"Why here?" She asked.

Doc smiled and then turned around to see The Bad Wolf lounging on a park bench. She shone as bright as the sun, as light was shimmering off her like rays. It illuminated her figure.

"Don't you remember, this is where you always took us to play? Tony and I."

The Bad Wolf smiled brilliantly. "Yes, but you two were so young."

Doc looked at her and felt a deepening sadness. His mother was the only parent he had left and she wasn't even by his side. He hoped that everything would work out so they could be reunited.

"It worked mum, I am with him now."

"How is he?"

Doc smirked. "For someone so old he sure is…childish."

"He has had so much pain in his life, that is how he keeps going."

Doc cleared his throat. "So what now, how do I find you?"

The Bad Wolf uncrossed her leg. "You have to stay with The Doctor, everything you do next is going to subtly lead you to me."

"Why can't you just tell us where you are? We tried to find you, but the machine couldn't locate you as if you were dead—Are you dead?"

The Bad Wolf sat up straight and serious. "My body is dead, I was too weak when I was living that way so I had to shed the flesh, bone and blood."

Doc stood aghast to hear that his mum could even do that. "Can you get it back?"

"Yes, when my purpose here is fulfilled I will go back to it."

"Well…thank goodness then…I think."

"A fair warning son, when I return to a flesh form I will not be the same person. I will be changed, and although I do not know how much…I do know it will change me forever."

Doc nodded slowly "Should the Doctor know about this?"

The Bad Wolf stood up from the bench and lovingly approached her son. "Doc, it will be better if The Doctor knows nothing of this until the both of you arrive."

"Why?"

The Bad Wolf put her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, eh?"

"But— Well you got me this far I suppose…"

"That's my boy."

"And will you visit me in my dreams again?"

"No Doc this is it from me, I will not interfere anymore."

The Bad Wolf pulled Doc in for a long, motherly hug. If this had been outside of a dream then Doc would have absorbed the vortex, but the dream was only a projection of The Bad Wolf herself. After pulling a way she began to say goodbye.

"Wait." Doc exclaimed. "At least give me a hint, of when I will be close to seeing you."

The Bad Wolf rubbed her hands together.

"Once you are close to me in time and location the phrase 'Bad Wolf' will guide you the rest of the way. Now sleep for a little while longer, you have a lot of travels ahead of you."

"Love you mum."

"Love you too, Doc."

And with that Doc was looking up at the metal ceiling once again. The Doctor had draped a blue blanket over him and left five more cookies and some water. The Doctor was a weird fellow, so jumpy, and loud, and thoughtful unlike anyone he had met before or rather, after his Mum left. His grandmother Jackie would get on to him for doing anything out of the norm, so he wasn't that creative.

He liked to think about his memories with his mother, he could scarcely remember much of her before, but after The Bad Wolf appeared in his dreams she gave him memories to sustain him while he waited. Doc could see his mum and himself eating ice cream in the same park he had just dreamt about. He dropped his and his mum kissed him on the cheek and bought him another. He saw his mother rolling a kick ball to him and he kicked it hard, but not hard enough to stop his uncle Tony from catching it. Other memories like Halloween, Christmas, Easter, birthdays, even that one day a year on the anniversary of his dads death when she would tell him all about their travels around the universe. He was too young back then to think much of it, but he could see now how his mums eyes sparkled when she talked about him. Somewhere deep down he missed his father too despite not quite remembering him. Doc still longed for them both to be there with him. For a few more minutes Doc continued to pull up memories until once again falling prey to unconsciousness.

**Lemon~Moon  
**Hey there my lovelies 3 It is a short chapter,but it does it's purpose. To answer a guest review: The Doctor was not searching all of time and space for Doc's mom. Just space. I had thought about this and if the machine looked through time also it woud be pretty useless. :P You read it wrong :P Thank you for all your Follows and Favorites, Das ist gut!


	5. Shopping! and a Run in

After waking up exactly six hours later, Doc left the warm and ridiculously soft bed to catch up with The Doctor. In the main room he found The Doctor with his feet propped up reading the Hunger Games for the first time. He enjoyed the book so far and could have sworn the story was based on a planet twenty-seven galaxies away from Earth. Seeing Doc enter the room he stood up to put the book away in a mini bookcase he had under the control board.

"So Doc my boy, any good dreams?"

"Yes, she came back one last time."

"What did your mum say?"

"Basically that it isn't the right time to be reunited."

The Doctor could see the anticipation in Doc's face, could see how much Doc wanted to see his lost mum again. He knew that feeling all too well.

"So what are you going to do, until it is time?"

Doc wondered the same thing. She had never really said how long all this would take. The only place he had left was with his Grandparents and Uncle.

"Home. Until she gives me directions."

The Doctor felt a pang of sadness. "Oh, well I suppose that is a good idea?"

Doc scratched his right elbow. "Where else could I go?"

The Doctor opened his arms and made a swoop around the room. "Come with me, see all of time and space until mummy calls."

Doc blinked. "I couldn't…my Grandma, I have been gone for a long time already. I can't worry her like that."

The Doctor smiled with understanding. "Might I remind you that this is a time machine, I can bring you back five minutes before you even left."

Doc tried to think of another reason to refuse, but he remembered hearing that everything from now on would be a subtle way of leading him to his mum. It made sense that he would be traveling on the TARDIS.

"I'm in."

"Fantastic! You can stay in the guest room, er- well the same room you have been staying in."

"What about clothes I never packed anything?"

"Try the wardrobe I should have something in there for you."

***Seventeen Minutes Later***

Doc slipped on his black sneakers and sighed. "Nope, nothing works."

The Doctor shut the door behind them and said. "Well then, we will have to stop on Earth and get some things eh?"

"I suppose I have too." Doc completely despised shopping for clothing. Jackie had just recently took him and Tony to the mall for nine hours straight as it was her favorite things to do.

"We will have to get you something classy so that you blend in everywhere."

Doc sat down on the seat and sighed. The Doctor hurried along the control board and pushed dials, pulled levers, and then gave his machine a good kick. Doc could feel the TARDIS moving along through the vortex, but just barely. With a teeth chattering thud everything became still. Doc stood up and checked his back pocket for his wallet. Knowing that he would be leaving soon Doc had borrowed a good amount of money from Pete.

"Alright, London, England. One of the greatest places to shop for classy clothes in the galaxy!"

Side by side the two strolled along the busy streets, weaving nonchalantly through waves of pedestrians. The Doctor already had a certain street in mind. He couldn't remember the name, but somehow with the use of landmarks managed to find his desired location.

"Garçon chic?" Doc asked, looking at the flashy store in front of them.

"We will find you something classy, yet durable. Geronimo!" The Doctor sped into the store agilely dodging a much older group of teenage guys. Doc stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and followed awkwardly.

Inside Doc turned down multiple accessories such as a bowler hat, what Doc called 'Harry Potter Glasses', a blue scarf with polar bears among other things. So far Doc pushed around a basket with 16 short and long sleeved T-shirts in 8 different colors. Also he had a green button down shirt and black slacks. The Doctor found some bow ties for every day of the week. He also had four pairs of jeans. Although Doc loathed shopping he agreed that it was nowhere near as bad as when he had to go with his Grandma and Uncle. He Doctor would pick something up and somehow be able to bring forth a story connecting a hat to a planet in with everyone wore a feathered hat as it was rude to show the top of ones head. (The Doctor insisted that this was because they had a transparent skull and head flesh in which anyone could see your cranium.)

Before they checked out one more piece of clothing caught the Doctor's eye.

"Doc, what about this?"

Doc turned to see The Doctor holding up a brown leather pilot's jacket with fleece on the collar and cuffs. Doc came closer to look at it and noticed that it even had a little wing patch on the shoulder. Doc put it on over his clothes. He really did like it.

Doc managed to hold both bags in his hands and they made their way back to the TARDIS. They were crossing the sidewalk when a woman holding a stack of boxes full of clothes stumbled past them. The Doctor was quick to catch the top red one that toppled over the side.

"Thanks mate." She sighed. Still concealed by the boxes, but with the wind blew her read hair in the line of sight.

"Can I help you to your car?" He asked graciously.

"That would be great, come along Addie, Fred." The Doctor saw two little children follow their mother. They were both adorable red heads, the girls was curly haired and the boys was cropped. They looked to be about six and eight. They each walked with a bag of their own.

The woman led them to her blue charger and skillfully managed to push the unlock button. The Doctor opened the trunk and moved aside so she could set her things inside. For the first time The Doctor got a glimpse of her face and old memories tore at his hearts. His once best mate, Donna. He looked at her nice blue charger with a bumper sticker boasting her child's academic achievement. She wore a white business suit and he noticed her name tag indicating that she was the vice president of a prestigious travel company. It looked like she was doing phenomenally.

"Oi?...oi?"

The Doctor woke of from his thoughts to see Donna squinting her eyes at what looked like a lunatic man staring off into space.

"Thanks for the help." She said dubiously.

"Oh—not a problem."

The little girl handed Donna her bag of hair bows then went to join her brother in their blue charger.

The Doctor smiled warmly. "That's a nice family you got there."

Donna smiled and shut the trunk. "Thank you, the best thing I've ever had that lot."

"Molto Bene!"

Something in Donna's head sparked. She looked at him even closer now. "Do I know you?"

Yes! He wanted to say. It's me, spaceman. The Doctor! Instead he replied with a heavy heart.

"No, just a nice stranger."

Donna's eyebrows pushed together trying to figure something out.

"It was nice to meet you, Donna." The Doctor fare welled.

"Oi, I never told you my name?"

"It's on your name tag!"

Donna looked down at her name tag surprised that it was still on. After a while of temping Donna became involved with a company that allowed her family to travel around the world as she was the vice president of the travel agency. She always did love to travel.

"Come on Doc, it's time to go see something amazing."

Doc hurried to keep along with the Doctor who was walking ten miles an hour back to where the TARDIS was parked.

"Who was that Doctor?" Doc asked walking inside. The Doctor peeped out the door to see the blue charger roll out of the parking lot.

"That was Donna."

"She doesn't remember you."

The Doctor slowly shut the doors and made for the console. "No, but that's my fault."

"What do you mean."

The Doctor looked blindly ahead of him not wanting to talk about this. Although he wasn't sad at all, to see one of his close mates having such a great life with fantastic opportunities warmed his soul completely. And the weight on his shoulders that pressed him down whenever she came into mind -from having to lock away her memories and taking away a major piece from her life- dissolved leaving him feeling free and resolved.

Doc changed the subject to asking where their next destination was. The Doctor spun a wheel and pulled a lever.

"Where do you want to go?"

Doc tried to think of a place, but failed to come up with one he thought would be worth seeing. "A random location?"

The Doctor laughed a childish ha ha ha with excitement overload. "My favorite!"


	6. Doc my boy

They went to see many places and at each one Doc could only stare in awe…for about five seconds and then he asked The Doctor a series of questions. What's that over there? Are the people friendly? Can I step there? Can I take a piece with me? Is it alright if I take a picture? Why is that person green? The Doctor would look on with him and gladly answer what he could for his amazed new companion. "That is a very common Rexadoor Collosium.-If you call them people they most likely will not be.-You can step anywhere, that is the beauty of no gravity!-Humans, always taking pictures what is wrong with having a memory?...Yes you can take a picture.-For the same reason you are pink. It was amazing how after over one thousand years of explaining, it never got old. Except when he is explaining important information like how a machine works, or biology and all they can do is ask "What?" That really grined his gears.

Everywhere they went Doc looked around hopefully, waiting to see the words 'Bad Wolf' on anything, anything at all. As days passed, then weeks, he still never could see the phrase. After time dragged on Doc began to forget to look, not because he lost hope. But because he was focusing on other things. After his mother had gone so did the stories and excitement in his life. His grandma was very strict he had to be quiet and do well in school. After The Bad Wolf made appearances in his dreams he could recollect the stories his mother had told him about traveling the stars. Now here he was doing the same. He believed in his mom so he was still waiting patiently.

This time around they were on a platform light years away from earth. There was no sun within a billion miles, but you could still see them far off in the distance. One small planet was the closest thing to them, but it was entirely made of ice. One the platform behind a metal building The Doctor parked his TARDIS and the two scampered out. The Doctor began a short lecture.

"We are in the year seven thousand three hundred and thirty-seven. ( Year 7337) After the Earth is uninhabitable you lot begin to move outward on space islands. It takes years, centuries to make it this far and with the help of aliens you are able to thrive anywhere. This place here is called Platform 2, the second capital of the Milky way, established in three thousand and one."

Doc took a breath, the air was nearly as smooth to take in as it was in the TARDIS or on Earth, but he had to take a few more breaths within a minute to be comfortable. He looked at the ground and saw that there was real grass beneath his feet.

"How is the grass growing?"

The Doctor used the tip of his boot to dig at the ground. "With photosynthesis, more or less. The invisible dome above our heads releases an artificial UV ray which acts as the sun to help get life growing all around."

"What about water?"

The Doctor pointed at the ice planet in the distance, it was a deep teal color with thin white stripes wrapped around. "The inhabitants harvest ice, melt it then use it for irrigation, plumbing, drinking, all their water needs."

"Neat."

"Very neat. Let's go look around at the market, which is the place to be."

The Doctor and Doc went around the corner of the building. The entire area was just like being at a fish market except that it had merchants selling a multitude of things, there was fruit that looked like spotted apples, and fruit that looked like octopus. Clothes, jewelry, furniture. As they went farther down Doc began to smell delicious food that made his stomach gurgle. The smell of warm bread and spiced pies. Although as they continued to walk he had yet to find the source. He did however see a series of fans spaced apart up above him.

"What is with the fans?" He asked.

"There isn't any wind to blow the smell of food around so they set up the fans to send the delightful scents our way to lead us there. It is a brilliant marketing plan."

"Oh. Who do you think thought that up, the human ancestors or the aliens?"

"Most definitely the humans, although under the treaty of progress they are all aliens now."

"The treaty of progress?" Doc asked, walking around a human woman and a man with tentacles for hair.  
"Yes, they all came up with a treaty that says that any diversity may come together to create a state in which they can all thrive together in peace."

"That was smart of them. Although who does the law most reflect? I mean wouldn't they both have to blend their cultures?"

"Yes, the humans who had preferred imprisonment or fines over another species that preferred say, the death penalty for any crime at all had to really delegate and compromise for a new system. Though the capital did take kindly to a judicial system that is what the law is mostly compromised of, democracy."

They had ventured into a new area where instead of selling mostly objects, they sold things like a look into an exhibit, a fortune teller, pictures, eyebrow waxing, and many other things.

A man with six fingers on each hand stopped Doc. "How would you like to have a look at the past?"

Doc kind of felt cocky that he actually was from the past, but was intrigued by what he would find.

"I don't think I have the right currency." Doc admitted.

"This time it is free." The man pulled back a curtain and The two started to enter. The man put his six fingered hand out to stop The Doctor. "For the boy."

Doc looked back. "That's alright you go ahead Doc, I will look around out here."

Doc nodded, a little anxious to be separated on an unfamiliar place. Inside the room there were glass cases all around. In the first few it was things brought from Earth in the first voyage such as a tooth brush, books by Charles Dickens, Suzanne Collins, John Green, James Patterson, and J.K Rowling, A magazine about the Australian outback, a candy wrapper and a bunch of tools.

Then there were a few glass cases with objects from other civilizations, gadgets, and dried plants, there were crystals and parchments telling about deities and prayers. The final case held a few open maps of different segments of the Milkyway, it took a moment, but Doc was finally able to find Earth on the bottom map. Based on the calculations written on the map they were about twenty five thousand light years away from Earth. It was kind of hard to feel homesick when he knew they were just a short TARDIS ride away from being back home. They just had to find his mom first.  
Doc let his eyes roam the maps a bit more, taking in the different names. Some strange others familiar. Yaxley, Sirius, Milk, Sploon, Gargan, Pluto, Irates, Lamilie, Bad Wolf, Jarnite - Doc's heart thudded in his chest. He could have sworn he just saw…his eyes searched frantically.

The Doctor had waited outside the tent for Doc for about two minutes until wandering across the small path to look at some herbs. The dome above began to get dimmer and dimmer as the evening cycle was coming upon the platform. Some booths closed and others turned on lights to illuminate their businesses. Still in the air was the smell of warm cooking and it eventually got to his head. He turned to go and get something tasty for Doc and himself when something caught his arm. It was a blue female with lilac irises. She smiled in a friendly way and asked if he would care to hear his fortune.

The Doctor was about to decline, but with a quick glance at the tent where Doc was he decided that he would just be a minute.

"Alright, what have you got?"

Inside the tent an incense was burning that smelled like pepper and vanilla. It was lit up by dim candles all around. The woman moved to take his hand, but stopped.

"I don't need contact to tell you what I know, A woman's voice whispers to me across a mind boggling distance. Strange. You are traveling with a boy that you picked up, he was sent to you to find his mother, as you are the only one that could help him and her in the right way."

"Yes, that's right. Just attached himself to my ship, never met him before in my life."

"You never met him before, but he is no stranger."

The Doctor cocked his head waiting to hear the rest of what this female had to say.

The words were so tiny there must have been about ten thousand different names. Doc tried to decide what general location he had been looking in. He decided he hadn't been looking at the right side yet, but after not finding it looked desperately on the right anyway. Next Doc tried sectioning off the map, looking at each individual one. It was a little difficult to do as it was covered in two in glass. No matter how much he searched Doc was unable to find it again.

After a warning from the owner that he was about to be closing soon Doc took several pictures of the map with his phone then reluctantly left the tent. He thanked the six fingered man for letting him in free and then looked around for The Doctor. He asked a cat looking male if he had seen The Doctor and gave a good description. The cat male pointed to the fortune teller's tent. Doc hurried over to the tent weaving in and out of the crowd. Doc stood by opening and waited for him to emerge. He could feel the adrenaline brought on from possibly seeing the term 'Bad Wolf' on the maps, the hope of being closer to him mother brought back to the surface of his mind.

'Was it nearly time for them to be reunited?' He wondered.

Finally the coverlet to the tent was pushed aside and The Doctor stepped out.

"Did ya hear anything good?" Doc asked.

The Doctor looked weirdly at Doc, taking him in. Taking record of something unknown to Doc himself.

"Are you alright?"

The Doctor blinked. "Y-yes Doc my boy…er I mean Doc. I think it is time for us to go." The Doctor hurried through the crowds not looking back. Doc easily kept up with him. Finally they made it back to the TARDIS before the sky had darkened completely.

"You got out of there fairly quick" Doc pointed out. "Did you see an ex-girlfriend or something"?

The Doctor was typing something into his monitor. "Something like that."

Doc laughed to himself and looked through the pictures he had taken of the map, it was fairly difficult to read them on the phone. With a sigh he put the phone back in his pocket to examine them later.

Doc yawned, he was still getting used to the different sleep schedule that being on the TARDIS brought on. He sat down on the edge of the seat next to the console. The Doctor was still messing around.

Doc laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "What did the fortune teller say?"

The Doctor stared blindly in front of him. "Nothing much, just a big riddle, as they always do."

"Hm…" Doc dozed off a little, but he caught himself deciding he didn't want to fall asleep here.

"I think I need to sleep a bit. I can't even – Yawn!-Keep my eyes open."

Doc was nearly out of the room when The Doctor stopped him.

"Doc, what is your mother's name?"

Doc turned around. "I seriously never told you?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Rose, her name was Rose."

The Doctor watched Doc leave and smiled brilliantly to himself.

**Lemon-Moon**

**Chapter six already ^-^ This was the longest chapter so far, but I did like writing it. The first few chapters I feel were slow, but now I am at the place where I had wanted to be so writing should come together better. Until next time *salute!**


	7. Planet Yaxley

Parked on a busy street corner The Doctor had peeped his head out of the TARDIS to take a few short sniffs through his nose. After collecting his information he backed out of the way for Doc.

"Doc, your turn to tell us where we are."

Doc stuck his head out the door and breathed like The Doctor had taught him to. Slowly through the nose at first—Breath slowly out-Then puff air in and out through the nose.

"Smells like the past, it has that tang-kinda like an old book, used over and over again." Doc looked at The Doctor for confirmation.

"Brilliant, how about the date?"

Doc scrunched his eye brows in thought. The air smelled too fresh to be fall or winter…. And the people were dressed in colonial clothing and horses were led through the streets.

"Is it…April 17, 1789?"

The Doctor closed the door. "June 13, 1790. Doc you have to feel the tilt of the planet. It's position reveals the date. But You are getting much better. Let's try again…"

Doc followed behind The Doctor with his hands in his pilot jacket pockets. After being at the Milky Way's second capital The Doctor had begun to take a major interest in Doc's education. Not just schooling, but also with knowing how to do the tasks that The Doctor did all the time such as functioning the TARDIS and knowing everything about the universe and how to observe it. How to tell where they are in time and space. If Doc hadn't of been born with a burning curiosity for knowledge he may had been bored with all of the lessons. However he thirsted for every bit of information he could come across.

"Alrighty then, we are going somewhere tricky." The Doctor announced. Doc watched his movements, as he first pulled a silver lever, then leapt to the right while punching two buttons in midair. Then after spinning the bobble The Doctor then pulled down a lever with a wooden handle. The TARDIS lurched and they begun their way through the vortex.

"I see you were paying attention on how to function the TARDIS, Fantastic! I will teach you what I can. Here is something minor. This joystick here is what sets the breaks, now I do not personally care for them, but it is a skill to know."

"Gotcha." Doc said paying close attention to his actions. "Why are the controls so far a part? Wouldn't it be simpler if all the controls were in one spot?"

"Well, it was meant for six pilots to man it."

The TARDIS made a grinding sound followed by near silence. The Doctor checked the machinery then rushed head first to the doors. Once Doc had hurried up to him he thrust open the door with excitement leading him a foot outside of the blue box.

"Alright Doc, tell us wh-."

"Doctor!"

A group of blue aliens seized the Doctor before he could continue.

"Shut the door!" He called to Doc.

"Stay right there boy!" The tallest one ordered.

Doc managed to shut the door, but was still arrested like The Doctor.

"You are both arrested for landing in the Lady of Yaxley's sacred meadow. You have the right to remain silent until justice can and will be administrated in the court of Yaxley."

"The planet of Yaxley eh? I had meant to arrive in Tron."

"Silence." The officer demanded and roughly slapped a mechanical braclet onto his wrist as his partner was doing the same to Doc. Before the Doctor could say another word they were transported into a jail cell. Doc and The Doctor were in two different cells across the room from each other and the officers were on the outside peering in.

"On the Lady's birthday to." The tall officer spat.

"Please tell her I am dreadfully sorry, I was just taking my companion and myself to the lovely planet Tron to see the—"

"Save it for the judge." He growled, slamming the door behind him.

"This is why I wanted to go to Tron. The Doctor pouted. "The people are nicer."

"What kind of court do they have here." Doc asked peering at the Doctor through the titanium cell bars.

"Nothing to worry about, we will be out of here before you know it." The Doctor moved back to where a metal bench was built into the concrete walls and spread out on it as if it were made of clouds and not hard, freezing metal. "And worse case we will get a fine."

"Do you have money for this planet?" Doc asked.

"I did say worse case." He pointed out.

"_Oh._ Okay then." Doc retreated to his own metal bench and sat forward. There was no clock in the room so time seemed to stand still.

Silence pounded inside Doc's mind he felt like he should say something. "Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

"In jail, lots of times. Never my fault of course."

"No, I mean this planet?"

"Yes, millenniums ago. Me and my companions were leaving Tron and the TARDIS forced a trip over to Yaxley to answer a distress call from the empress herself."

"What happened?"

"Just a minor hole in the center of their planet, turned out to be an alien fleet feeding off the energy."

"It sounds so neat, being the undefeated hero for the entire universe."

The Doctor closed his eyes and saw many faces behind his eyelids. "Undefeated is an over statement, I am no stranger to loss."

Doc let that set in. For someone so old the amount of people he had watched die must of gnawed at his heart as he went along helping anyone in his path.  
"Is it worth it?"

"What?"

"Living for so long and helping so many even when you are...alone...in the end?"

As natural as a breath the Doctor replied. "Absolutely."

Happy silence rang through for about three more seconds. The metal door swung open and an alien male walked in wearing a fancy silver suit, on his hip was a holster holding a very foreign looking gun. Following him was a female alien wearing a silk like white dress that reached her upper thigh. Under that she wore white tights. A silver band rested on the top of her head. Another male alien like the first followed. They all had light blue skin. They protected the alien female as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She looked from The Doctor to Doc with uncertainty on her lovely face.

"Who is The Doctor?"

"That would be me!" The Doctor jumped up from his bench and stopped a foot away from the bars.

The female stared at The Doctor completely star struck. "My name is Eleeria, the decedent of Empress Fleur. Might I say-Your name has been woven in our history for generations." Eleeria gushed.

The Doctor grinned. "I was just telling Doc over there about my little rescue."

"Little? The stories that I have heard speak otherwise. Stopping an alien raid as they were tunneling through our meek planet all with your bare hands."

"Ah,well I did have my sonic screwdriver." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pushed the switch making it buzz for emphasis.

Eleeria grinned brightly. "Brilliant."

"It is very nice to be on your planet again, tons of great memories. Tell me, is the whistling tree still growing?"

"Yes, it is four and a twelfth miles tall to this day?"

"Really, last time I was here it was about twice my height."

"I cannot imagine."

The Doctor smiled coyly. "I would love to see it again. Or perhaps a nicer scenery rather than bland grey concrete, if you do not mind, my lady."

"Oh! Yes of course. Let us release our dear planet's savior." Eleeria took the key from her guards hand and unlocked the cell personally.

"And my friend too?"

Doc smiled awkwardly, trying not to let everyone see how desperately he wanted to leave this painfully bright and stuffy prison.

"Of course." She glided over to where Doc was held and unlocked the cell.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Now, let us go and see the whistling tree." Eleeria clapped her hands and made for the door with the grace of royalty. One guard followed behind her, the other waited for them all to exit before closing the door behind him.

...

"Wow." Doc said with his head tilted as far back as possible. The whistling tree was every shade of green, bark, roots, leaves and branches going up for over four miles. On each branch were clusters of violet and blue blossoms. Even with his head craned he could not see, could not even imagine seeing the top of the tree. Doc quickly discovered the meaning of the trees name. When the wind blew just right a lovely tune was emitted from the tree itself.

"The sacred tree had billions of natural holes all over it." Lady Eleeria explained. "When the wind is just right we get its beautiful music to grace us for a while."  
The Doctor looked through golden binoculars as if it would help him see the top. "There is a legend that after the whistling tree has matured it will produce a fruit that will make any living being immortal."

Eleeria smirked. "That is just a legend, immortality is such a fools dream."

"You never know."

"You think that someone will come across something that will magically make them immortal?" Doc asked.

"I don't believe that it will be a magical substance, just something that will preserve the body, or slow the aging process."

"I do not know what I would do with an eternal life."Eleeria admitted.

"Really?" Doc asked. "As the empress you could rule forever."

"Yes, I suppose. That would be a very good use for immortality."

The Doctor laughed quietly. "Oh, I don't know. Why spend eternity doing something you can do in a life time."

"I suppose you would know all about that then Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled humbly "Very much so. However even I will not live forever."

"Empress Eleeria, your uncle has requested your presence." One of the guards had received a message through his head piece.

"Oh, I do believe I know what for. My apologies, but I will be delayed for the rest of the time I had to spare."

"That is quite alright, Doc and I have many places left to see."

"Tonight the manor is having a party in my honor. I would be more than honored if you should attend at sunset."

"I will be there." The Doctor took lady Eleeria's hand and politely kissed it. Eleeria looked down at The Doctor regally.

"I look forward to the event even more. Until then..."

"Until then."

Doc looked at the Doctor who seemed to be completely smitten by the lady's charm. The guards escorted the lady back to the manor as The Doctor made his way back to where Lady Eleeria had told him the TARDIS was being held.

"Are we really going to a ball?" Doc asked.

"Of course, I gave my word."

"Do you even know how to dance?"

The Doctor gaped at Doc. "I have been around the Universe, and lived over a thousand years. If I can't dance no one can. Can you?"

"Well, yeah. Grandma had me in cotillion the moment I could walk."

"That will do well enough." The Doctor looked at Doc slyly. "I hear there are many eligible princesses that go to these shindigs."

Doc scoffed. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Atta boy! Now let's go see some more famous Yaxley sites before we get ready."

Doc followed the Doctor out, who took a deep breath in through his nose. "Alright then, tell us the date."

Doc pretended to crack his knuckles then breathed as he was taught. "May…seventeenth…two thousand and fifty-seven?"

The Doctor clicked his tounge. "Very impressive, you'll make a fantastic young time lord yet."

Lemon-Moon

Oh so much has happened since I last posted. The man playing 12th Doctor was announced live Sunday! This will be the first seasons that i have to wait every week to see rather than watching them in bulk. Makes me think of Reinette from 'The girl in the fire place' in season two. When she was commenting on how the DOctor gets to skip around in time while she has to take the slow path. No I have to take the slow path when in a year or two people will be burning through season eight like crazy! So unfair. Anyway I am thrilled with the actor Peter Capaldi. (Even though he has already been in the series (Fires of Pompeii season 4) What do ya'll think about him? To be honest all I cared about was that he was a he and not a she! Hope ya'll are enjoying the adventures of Doc and The Doctor. I am about to throw in some flashbacks so that we do not forget about Doc's Mother as he and The Doctor form a bond. (Which is really important to my story) I truly look forward to hearing from ya'll. Until chapter eight!


	8. Doc IS my boy

The Doctor and Doc entered the Manor after shaking the hands of several distinguished members of the Yaxley community. The moment they walked in the eyes of many more outstanding citizens were caught and kept on the very bodies of our two characters.

The Doctor wearing of course, his tweed jacket and underneath, his constant ensemble. Doc on the other hand exchanged his T-shirts for his button down green shirt and black slacks to go with. After constant "suggestion" from the Doctor, Doc gave in and on his neck to match The Doctor was a black bowtie. The Doctor's own bow tie was blue. However, Instead of a tweed jacket to compliment his wardrobe Doc wore his pilot jacket in which he was more than comfortable in by now.

The two stood humbly at the center of attention. That is until the music began to groove its way around the room and the onlookers discovered the feet at the end of their legs and began to dance with their acquaintances.

The Manor itself was rather lavish, the high ceilings were adorned with hanging ivy like plants that bloomed blood red flowers. Creatures resembling butterflies (But with four wing sections on each side) fluttered from flower to flower. Silver platters floated freely along the guests offering tasty finger foods and fizzy pastel colored drinks.

"They really went all out." Doc approved reaching for a glass of pastel blue liquid. Before he could take a sip the Doctor stopped Doc's hand with his own.

"Let me scan this first." He took out his Sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the drink.

"Just as I thought, pure vodka." With that he downed it in a long gulp.

"Hey!" Doc exclaimed.

"You are only twelve, your mother put you in my hands. You will not be making any bad decisions on my watch." The Doctor pointed the screw driver at another silver platter that stopped in its path and then made its way with haste over to them. The Doctor scanned the pastel pink one.

"Strawberry Martini."

Then the Pastel yellow. "Banana Soda." Doc wrinkled his nose.

Then the Pastel Green. "Apple water, Alright then you can drink the yellow liquid or the green." The Doctor thought for a moment. "You can have one pink, one! Then yellow or green for the rest of the night. Agreed?"

Doc took a sip of the Apple water which had their own party on his taste buds. "Agreed, this green stuff ain't so bad. Oh and Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I am thirteen now, my birthday was a week ago."

The Doctor looked astounded. "You never said anything."

"It's no big deal. Birthdays are really a family thing and since all of mine are out of reach there isn't really a point in dwellin on it." Doc pointed out hiding his face with another gulp of Apple water.

"Birthdays can be shared by old Time Lord and his stow away. We could of gone to the planet Ghariele were they make a cake so light it is held down by a coat of delicious fudge sauce to keep it from flying away in the breeze. Or back to planet Earth where there are ice cream parlors everywhere. Did you know that Earth is the only know planet in our universe that makes its own ice cream?"

"Seriously?" Doc asked, playing along.

"Seriously, milk from Earth's mammals is the only milk creamy enough to make such a delicious frozen treat. Sure you can find it just about any planet, but it is all artificial or imported milk."

"Well next year if I am still here I am totally down for that light-as-air cake you told me about."

"Yes, I still think I have missed too many of your birthdays. I have to make this up."

Doc laughed in a confused manor. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor thought back to what he had just said, revealed even. "I um…well what I meant is that-."

Eleeria made her way through the crowd and interrupted the two. "Doctor! So very glad you could make it."

The Doctor looked from a radiant Eleeria and Doc who was looking at Eleeria, semi annoyed with her sudden appearance.

The Doctor, quick to assemble himself tightened his bow tie and replied "A promise of mine is worth its weight in gold."

"Indeed." Eleeria agreed. "Would you care to come with me and meet my friends and family?"

The Doctor smiled. "I would be delighted."

Eleeria turned to Doc. "Doc this is my younger sister Junelle."

Junelle, who was every bit as lovely as her sister stepped closer. "I would be happy to show you around if you like?"

Doc looked at The Doctor. "Yes Doc, go have a look around. I will be close by."

"Alright then." Doc agreed and took Junelle's arm in which she offered to him. The Doctor flowed Eleeria as she led him to a higher platform.

She introduced him first to a curvy female with every inch of her hands covered in lovely jewels native to that side of the universe. Then to a tall male with darker blue skin wearing a white suit. He was introduced to several others for a while longer, completely entrancing everyone he met with his wit and charm. To give him a break Eleeria led them to a corner sanctioned off with two white cushioned chairs. Eleeria sat down and snapped her fingers. Immediately a silver tray glided over. The four drink options glistened in their crystal glasses. Eleeria took the pink one and offered the tray to The Doctor who took the yellow one.

"No alcoholic drinks for you?"

The Doctor took a gulp of his drink. "I am the designated driver of a young boy. I cannot risk it."

Eleeria chuckled softly. "Who is the young man you are toting around, you are old enough to be his great great great great great grandfather, but I see there is enough youth left in you that he could either be your son or brother."

The Doctor looked off in the distance. "That's correct, in a very complicated way. He is my son."

"Complicated?" Eleeria pressed.

The Doctor took an involuntary sip of his drink as we would at dinner to make up for an awkward silence. "Yes, he is the Son of my clone."

"Like your twin?"

"No, this clone of mine was composed of my own personal cells of my own hand that had been severed by an invading Sycorax leader."

"But no one has heard from the Sycorax for at least fifty or so years."

"A great fleet of them were destroyed by the former Torchwood dummies."

"I see, so the clone is composed of your own cells?" Eleeria bade him to continue.

"Yes, and at the time there was a companion of mine that had fallen in love with me, she was loyal to her last moment. I had lost her once and she found her way back to me. Before she was lost we had travelled a long while and I made it clear…I thought I had made it clear that she could spend the rest of her life with me, but I couldn't spend the rest of my life with her."

"Because of your re generations?" Eleeria asked.

"Exactly, so she came back from a parallel world in which she had been trapped or lost as I said. Parallel worlds are impossible to reach unless a crack between the void is located which in itself is very dangerous. So she was gone, and one day-The day she came back to me- my clone was forged and I gave him to her so that she could grow old with me and have our forever."

Eleeria watched The Doctor as he shared this with her. His face was too content, trying to show the world that he was happy for her, but too content as if trying to put a shield up to hide the sadness that The Doctor saved for himself.

"You say 'me' and 'our' but you are here and not with her? I don't understand."

"The clone shared more than my appearance, he shares all of my memories, and feelings. Every moment I spent with her, every thought about her, every feeling is his now. So it is me with her technically."

"So the woman and your clone? It worked pretty well then right, if she bore his—your child then everything works out, right? She gets the life you want for her and the life you want for yourself." Eleeria smiled cheerfully for him.

The Doctor bit the inside of his lip then replied in a melancholy voice. "See that's just it. The clone, -well…metacrisis is the correct term- The metacrisis has passed away and the boy's mother disappeared on him, he had recently received dreams from her telling him to find me. For some reason she has told him who I am, but not WHO I am. Just that I travel around and save the day and that I can reunite them. I am worried though of why this is occurring as well as dumbfounded of why this delicate life I had set up for her has fallen a apart. She was supposed to live out her life with her own love and her family. But he is dead and she is gone. Where though?"

The Doctor didn't mean to, but his thoughts were being spilled all over Eleeria who sat quietly trying to process the information being spilled on her, mouth agape.

"Where has she gone? Is it my fault in any way? Have I accidentally left a crack in which one of my own enemies have slipped through to capture her to get at me? I don't know why, but I can't tell Doc yet that I am his father, no idea why. Except cowardice maybe, I mean I am stranger to him and him to me. We were both thrown at each other. I hadn't noticed anything until we stopped at The platform and that seer told me what a blind man could have seen from a mile away. I mean, he is the spitting image of my last body and his mother, he has her eyes and my hair and height. I know that when we are close to Rose we will see a phrase, a connection from her to me. Bad Wolf it will say and then I can get some answers." The Doctor took a long breath giving Eleeria enough time to cut in.

"You must of loved her, Rose? I am just assuming that is her name since you just said Rose."

The Doctor faltered. "I sort of come to have- uh form- a- a sort of a connection with all my companions."

Eleeria cocked her head. "You gave her your clone, yourself as you say. Does that not put her above the rest in anyway?"

"I-uh…well…you have to understand. I already have had a family of my own, way way back. They are all gone now. I do not freely tell anyone that I love them. I am beyond that, I get attached to them I will admit. Fascinated to them beyond measure. But love. It is hidden in the far corners of my vocabulary."

Eleeria smiled. "And where is it in your hearts?"

The Doctor met her eyes with his own weighted eyes. "It bleeds out more so than I would like, leaves me vulnerable I think."

"I think that it makes you strong and combined with your mind makes you what you are, the oncoming storm. The force to be reckoned with. The being that keeps on fighting for the good of all the universe."

The Doctor smiled crookedly. "Oh stop you're making me blush."

"Still though, you gave Rose yourself and you are saying that she doesn't know if you do love her or not?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Rose knows, I told her...well personally I almost told her, but I let him tell her. You see, if I would have told her then she would never had taken my clone. I needed him to tell her, to love her, grow old with her, have a family. Everything that I personally could never give Rose. Or Doc."

"Maybe that is why you won't tell Doc you are his father, he already lost you once -your clone if you will- just like with Rose, you are putting walls up to protect them."

"Yes. That just may be. Doc is a part of me, I am teaching him everything I know so he can have a part of his legacy. The boy could use a bit of my spirit though. He is awfully quiet, which I have no idea where he gets that from. His mother and I have rather large mouths. Haha. Don't tell her I said that. Oh that Rose, she really was something special. Never could stay away from trouble. Two regenerations ago I had sent her back home with my TARDIS to save her life. Good thing I did two or her mother would have found a way to travel through time and space just to slap me into another regeneration. Hands as hard as stone that Jackie-."

Eleeria forced a laugh and smile as The Doctor continued to babble but behind her charade something in her heart was unresolved. Guilt and shame poisoned her heart. She looked at the window way across from her. The windows were false, portraying a calm, lovely, normal night. She knew that on the other side heinous actions were afoot. Every word she said to the Doctor burned her soul as she knew the irony of the words that came from her lips. She feared the wrath of her own hero if and when he discovered what she had done to her own planet. Eleeria tried to enjoy the rest of her peace before the mass of party guests began to murmur and shout with distress. If he was listening closely, The Doctor could have heard the explosions from outside. The music continued to cover it all up with its upbeat swing. The people continued their good time. Eleeria turned her head to blink back the tears forming in her blue eyes as the Doctor laughed at his own joke about fezzes.

Lemon-Moon

**Chapter 8! Did anyone catch the part where The Doctor is wearing a blue bow tie? It is a fact that when, in the series when The Doctor is in the Past or present his Bowtie is red and when in the future it is blue. Check it out sometime. It is a _cool _ fact. Haha. Thank you for your reviews, hope to hear more from ya'll and any facts that you know about. I love learning new facts. **


	9. The City is on Fire

Doc and Junelle made off in the opposite direction of The Doctor and Eleeria. As Junelle was talking about something Doc looked to his right to see a four armed man walk through the wall. His mouth dropped and he turned his head to ask if she had seen the same thing when he was met with another shock.  
"Junelle, your skin!"

Junelle smiled. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's…not blue anymore. You're—." Doc put his arm up to hers. "You're the same color as me!"

Junelle blushed. "Oh—I just, sometimes we can change our appearances."

"But why?" Doc asked.

Junelle's eyes twinkled, but she stood up straighter and replied. "It's just the way things are. Have you had anything to drink yet?"

Doc took her offer for a subject change and lifted his Apple water glass where she could see it. "Yeah, actually. Very refreshing." Doc downed the rest of his drink for emphasis.

"You don't need to be so uptight, here have this one." Junelle reached to an on passing silver tray and pulled off a pastel blue drink. She offered it to a wary Doc.

"I can't drink that." Doc turned her down.

"Did daddy say so?" She asked softly.

"He isn't my dad! And I just, don't like alcohol is all."

Junelle looked at him as if he was missing something. "Doc, all of it is alcohol; some of them don't taste of it. That is because it takes a few hours for the alcohol's affects to kick in."

"Really!" Doc gasped."

Junelle laughed. "Don't worry about it, the reason is so you can drink all night socially and then properly fall asleep. When you wake up you won't feel sick at all.  
"If you say so." Doc took the drink from her and took a sip. He let it set on his tongue for a while too long and the liquid burnt his tongue. "Awful stuff." Doc put the drink back on the tray and took Apple water instead.

Junelle giggled and took his arm. Do you want to look around the Manor? The party really is an older person thing."

Doc looked around for The Doctor and couldn't spot him, not that he thought he would be able to through the mass of creatures.

"Yeah, I would love that."

Junelle lead him out of a very sturdy looking silver door at the corner of the room. The hallways were long and stony. It was dark outside and a chill glided over the hard floors and crept up Doc's spine. He zipped his jacket up to his neck.

"Sure is rather cold in here."

"Yeah, that's strange that the heater isn't on." Junelle looked up at the ceiling.

"So if your sister is the empress, what are you?" Doc asked to keep his mind off of the creepy shadows.

"Nothing, I am just her sister."

"If something happened to her then what?"

"Then my Uncle will take the planet to rule."

"Why are you skipped?"

"Because, on Yaxley only males can take the throne-."

"She's a guy?" Doc looked at Junelle with confusion."

Junelle laughed loudly. "No, let me finish. Haha, Only males can take the throne, but my Father made a deal that his eldest child, my sister, would rule if he sacrificed his life to the Urlahai."

Doc stopped aghast. "The what."

Junelle's face was mutual. "The Urlahai, he is the beast that sits in the middle of our planet to keep us safe."

"No kidding?" Doc looked at the ground as if some creature were about to break through and grab him.

"Yeah, we have to sacrifice our people from time to time or else he will just come out and attack us all."

"Do they have a choice, the people who are sacrificed?"

"No. it is a punishment, for criminals. So it is a good system." Junelle continued to walk.

"It's wrong though.

Junelle turned. "Doc, these are the same people who have taken a life of their own. They murder innocent lives, we redeem them by having them give back a life. Their own so our planet can live on."

Doc tried to let it go, but he still felt sick in his stomach.

"Why did your dad have to give his life then?"

"Sometimes the beast gets hungrier and wants someone of importance or a lover or something like that. Not only does it consume its flesh, but it also consumes their memories and emotions. He is very lonely and all of that keeps him at bay."

Doc shook his head slowly. "This is so strange for me."

Junelle looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I am sorry, if it is too much. It is just the life we all have adapted to. Not all of us can leave whenever we want."

Doc looked over to her. "Do you want to?"

They had reached the end of the hall finally and stopped with one of Junelle's hands on the knob.

"Want to what?"

"Leave?"

"Nah."

"No?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No…if I could leave I think that I would. It is so dull living here." Junelle admitted.

"Then let's see if you can come with The Doctor and I?"

Junelle grinned. "Maybe." She pushed open the door and turned on the light.

"It's just a staircase." Doc pointed out.

"Very observant. Ha, no we have to climb to the top. The view is amazing."

They set to work scaling up the high marble steps. "This is one of my favorite places in the whole manor. You can almost see the top of the whistling tree." Junelle was always at least three steps ahead of him.

"Cool." Doc puffed.

By the time they reached the top Doc's legs were on fire, but Junelle still had enough energy to jump the last two steps.

Junelle sat down on a purple satin tea chair. Doc sat down on the yellow one beside her. "Comfy." He commented.

"Thank you, I finally got them to help me bring the seats up the stairs. Took forever, but it was worth it now." Junelle tapped a screen a couple of times and looked at the black window in front of her. "It is a bit slow."

"Who all comes up here?" Doc asked.

Junelle half smiled. "Just myself, no one else cares much about it really. I fixed it up myself, gve it the windows and the technology."

"You mean you set up the automatic screen and such?" Doc asked impressed.

"Yes, I am great with technology."

Doc grinned. "So is he, The Doctor, he has this sonic screwdriver that can unlock locks and scan things."

"What's his real name?"

"It's just The Doctor."

"Strange. And you are Doc?"

"Ha, yeah. Doc and The Doctor."

"Who is he though? Your brother, father…?"

"He is just a friend of my Mum's."

"Why are you traveling with him?"

"My mum has gone missing, he is helping me find her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that she was gone one day when I was just a lil tot."

"Is that why you are here?"

"No, it's complicated. She is going to send me a message when we are close to her. I just needed to find The Doctor so I had a chance."  
"Where are you from?"

"Planet Earth?"

Junelle looked blank. "Never heard of it."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Junelle replied.

"Now that is strange."

"Well, have you ever heard of Yaxley?"

"I haven't."

"The universe is huge."

"You have no idea." Doc smiled smugly.

Junelle was about to ask more about the places he had seen, but the screen began to rise.

Junelle crossed her legs. "Get ready to be blown away."

Doc sniffed and looked forward as the city was being unveiled. As she had said the city looked mgnificent. Bright lights, the three moons were looking over them in perfect crescents. And large ships flew and hovered about.

"What are they?" Doc asked. When Junelle didn't reply he looked at her and his heart began to hammer in his chest.

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong Doc." She made it to her feet and stared at the large ships as lights began to flash.  
"Are those your ships?"

"Yes, but nobody ever flies at night." All of a sudden blue beams began to fall from the ships. The two watched with fearful curiosity. "Are those people?" Doc asked. They saw specks being lifted up into the ship.

"I think it is." They watched as fire was shot down and the roared back up reaching to the sky in a twisted inferno.

Junelle screamed and Doc made for the stairs. "We have to tell someone!" They both ran down the spiraling steps, Doc clung to the railing for dear life as he descended. They made it out the door and sprinted through the hallway. The false windows portrayed a normal night outside, a façade to hide the destruction occurring nearby.

Once they made it into the ballroom Doc grabbed Junelle's hand as they pushed through to find The Doctor. Doc noted how sickly oblivious they were of the chaos outside. It was so messed up.

"Over there!" Junelle pointed to the corner and Doc could see The Doctor and Eleeria chatting it up in the corner.

Seeing Doc's distress, The Doctor leaped to his feet and met them halfway.

"What is it?" He asked with an anxious Eleeria behind him.

"Outside—They are destroying—the city!"

Lemon-Moon  
Another Chapter! And Doc and The Doctor's first sub mission together (Main Mission being to find Rose of course :p) Truly, thank you for those who leave me reviews. My heart soars when I see a new review in my E-mail 3 3 Weird right lol? Any way, Next chapter tonight soon!


	10. Here we goooo!

Once they made it into the ballroom Doc grabbed Junelle's hand as they pushed through to find The Doctor. Doc noted how sickly oblivious they were of the chaos outside. It was so messed up.

"Over there!" Junelle pointed to the corner and Doc could see The Doctor and Eleeria chatting it up in the corner.

Seeing Doc's distress, The Doctor leaped to his feet and met them halfway.

"What is it?" He asked with an anxious Eleeria behind him.

"Outside—they are destroying—the city!" Doc panted.

The Doctor looked all around the room that was covered in windows all the way around. He pushed pass the people so he could run to the windows to the right of them. Few people herd what was going on and they just stopped what they were doing to stare. The Doctor looked out the window observing the sparkling city as normal as an alien planet could be.

"Doc-." The Doctor was about to question Doc's sanity when Junelle interrupted.

"The windows are fake, you need to take down the shield."

"You have to be in the control room to turn the off, it doesn't need to be bothered with. The authorities will handle it." Eleeria tried to point out.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and said stoically. "I am the authority."

The screwdriver hummed and glowed while hacking into the window shield database.  
Like a TV turning off, the calm city night blinked out and in its place was the same exact city glowing in a fiery splendor.

"Let's go!" The Doctor called to Doc. "Eleeria, you and your sister will be safer in here."

The two sprinted past the guest who gathered in shock. Many were shouting and calling out for each other. They made it down the hall and out the door in a record time. A few seconds after they were down the outside staircase the doors were bolted shut, trapping the ones inside.

"What are we going to do?" Doc shouted to the Doctor as they took a left turn.

"I don't know yet. We need to find out why they are being attacked!"

A giant ship flew overhead, one moment they were running through a dark garden, illuminated by the three moons and distant flames and the next they were skidding to a stop in a luxurious ship.

They were now in an empty room with soft chairs and lovely pictures. The floor was white marble and looked recently polished. Beside the chairs were two crystal glasses on a green colored glass table, filled with the pink pastel liquid from the party.

"Did you teleport us here?" Doc asked.

The Doctor began to scan the area with his sonic screwdriver. "No, they did."

"Who are they?"

"I am guessing the same 'they' that are now attacking their city."

The door slid open to reveal a blue alien male in an expensive looking white suit. "Very clever Mr. Doctor."

They both looked at him with curiosity. The Doctor pocketed his tool and asked. "You are attacking the city, why?"

"He told us it was time." The alien said matter of fact.

"Who is _He?_"

"The protector of our planet of course, He is the wisest being in the universe and has announced that it  
is time for the people of Yaxley to serve a greater good."

"And what is that?" The Doctor asked slightly disgusted.

"He will consume our citizens and their knowledge so that our race can continue on through the universe."  
Doc stared at the alien blankly, he couldn't be serious.

"Why not just go out there and explore all of it yourself?"

"Because that is not how He wants it to be."

The Doctor clenched his fists anxiously. "Where is this 'He'?"

"He lies in the very center of this planet, protecting us."

"From what?" Asked the Doctor. "When is the last time you were threatened?"

The alien looked blank. "Well—we—Never had an attack since He chose our planet. No one would care to witness his wrath."

"Well I do. How do I get to him?"

The aliens blue eyes widened. "That is impossible! There isn't a way."

The Doctor paused to think giving Doc a chance to speak.

"What about the ones you sacrafice to him, the convicts. There has to be a way that you are giving them to Him."

"Sacrifices?" The Doctor sputtered.

"They are lowly criminals!" The alien pointed out.

"So that makes it okay?"

"It is their own choice, they give their lives as a method of redemption."

"And if no one steps forward?"

"It has never come to that."

All were quiet for a moment.

"So then, how are the criminals delivered to Him?"

"The chasm."

"Take us, please."

"There isn't anything you can do."

"Innocent people are going to give their lives without a clue as to what is going on. I have never heard of anything like this ending well. I need to make sure this isn't just slaughter."

The alien pondered this for a second. "Fine, I will take you to the chasm. It is a long way down."

"I think we will ride down instead of climb. I will take my ship down there, just give me coordinates."

"Very well, this way."

The alien led them to the control room and wrote down some numbers. "Good luck."

"Thank you." The Doctor said, no longer on the flying ship, but back on the ground in front of the TARDIS.

"Are we really going down there?" Doc asked.

The Doctor looked at Doc uneasily. "Perhaps you should stay here."

"But they are bombing out here!"

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. "You're right. Besides, inside the TARDIS is safer."

They entered the ship and entered the coordinates into it and pulled and pressed the necessary buttons and levers. In a few moments they parked several miles to the South, deep deep deep deep underground.

...

I was roused from my sleep by a female servant, she brought breakfast that looked like a fruit cake, but with meat instead of fruit.

"What is it, in the food?" I asked quietly honestly not complaining.

When I first got here nobody would give me anything to eat as they did their horrible tests on me like I was an animal. I thought I was going to die, my stomach hurt terribly and my throat was so dry. After three weeks I wondered why I wasn't dead.

We were unable to communicate for a while. Without the TARDIS to translate I was in a strange world, almost a parallel to Earth. The aliens here look just like our own people except for the fact that they have wings. If The Doctor were here I—but he's not. I am all alone. I have to try to shake him from my mind cuz he's dead. And the original is out there traveling and saving the universe as he should.

Now I go day to day here because I am strong, he made me strong. He gives me a purpose, a new purpose like I never imagined in my lifetime. Although we are far apart he is in my dreams and I love him more than my own life. No. Not The Doctor. Doc. My Son.

The servant kept a blank face and flew out the door. I could understand her now if she has spoken, but no one speaks to me around here. (Except for the Professor.) Her wings looked like a monarchs wings, but completely transparent like glass. Gingerly I poked the 'stuff' with my fork and brought some to my cracked lips. The texture was decent and the taste was bland. I tried to eat slowly cuz who knew if they were gonna give me anything else. Despite my slow pace the food was gone too soon. I had to get dressed. They were gonna come for me soon to take me to the center of their dying sun. At first I resisted. Once I was able to communicate with them I told them I had a son who needed me and that I needed him. I knew they could understand me, instead they locked me in this room.

During the first few weeks I cried until I had no more water left to turn to tears. Screamed and yelled until I had no voice. Fought until I had no strength. My hope was never too high, deep down I knew I was trapped as the only way out would be for them to take me back and that wasn't happening. Even if I did escape where could I go? I had no wings so I would stick out like a sore thumb. (Not that there wasn't wingless ones over here, unfortunately having no wings is a sign of a serious criminal history in which wings were removed or a deformity.)

After realizing I wasn't dead they told me why. They said there was a power inside of me, greater than any the universe had ever seen that could be continued by a being in flesh. After wondering what the hell they were talking about I remembered Bad Wolf and it all made sense. I still had hints of the Bad Wolf inside me. I decided then that I could never see my son again. That I would let him believe I was gone for his own safety. Not only could I accidently scatter his atoms with a bash of my eyelashes, but if aliens light years away, in another dimension could catch my scent, there is no telling the danger that could pursue us there. It hurts being away from my baby.

I walked gingerly over to the wardrobe and pulled down a pink dress. The back was low, designed for one of them with wings. Believe me, if they had jeans, t-shirts and trainers I would be covered in them. Unfortunately this world was still a foot in the dark ages with a modern twist. I slipped on a pair of dressy slippers and laid back down on my bed to wait.

The first thing I thought about was the same as the last thing I ever thought about. Doc. How cute he was. Looked just like The Doctor with his brown hair that I used to style like his daddy's. My mum would take him to church with her and we would put him in a suit and tie. He used to wear glasses just like his daddy, oh, The nostalgia always makes me tear up. I let a hot tear roll down my cheek. Just last night I had another dream where I was talking to Doc, just a bit older than he was when I last saw him. All I remember is telling him that I loved him. That is really all I could remember from any of the dreams I had with him in it.

Three knocks at the door stole my attention. I stood up slowly and dried my eyes. Just as I had expected their Professor entered through the doors. He was olive toned with black hair and wore white clothing. I could tell he had an eye for me. However so he was kind and patient, unlike anyone else here. He even walked rather than used his wings which I think was a sign of peace. He had no other name than 'The Professor' as you can imagine I was used to such names so I didn't think much of it.

"Good morning, Rose Tyler." He did a quick scope of me, which made me very uncomfortable. "You are looking marvelous as usual."

"Thank you." I replied, kindly.

"If you would come with me, we are ready for your departure."

He led me out and down a long corridor and into a room where a rocket was waiting to shoot me to the sun.

-**  
Lemon-Moon  
I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...that I haven't posted in weeks. It's just that i had summer work and now I have my 11th year of school and I am in it to win it. So much work, lucky for us writing is my hobby so when I feel like cutting loose the computer is where I will be 3 To the awesome person who wanted glasses on Doc I just put them in a flash back segment, but later I will make older Doc where them too. **


	11. The Rose is Dying

**Lemon~Moon  
I know the typing isn't at its best but I am so ready to turn this chapter in. Please bear with me eh?**

The capsule that Rose sat in was stuffy and she closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her mouth.  
"It'll be over in just a moment dear Rose." The Professor whispered before turning to the gathered crowd.  
"Let us all thank The Bad Wolf, our savior in which our children and our children's children will forever look up to the sky and thank her for her sacrifice to save our world."  
Horns blasted and people cheered.  
Tears fell down Rose's cheek and mixed with the pool of sweat glistening on her cheeks. Before she knew it the capsule had been shot through space at an incredible speed. In seconds she was light years away from the shadowed planet. The temperature stayed at about forty degrees and then increased all of a sudden.  
60 degrees…..75…..….87….90…..100….150….  
Rose began to scream at the top of her lungs, the pain was beyond immense. She could feel her body baking, and turning to ash. Then numbness began to ebb from the tip of her fingers and toes. Soon her entire dying body was glowing and shimmering. The capsule was turned to ash before it reached the sun, as did the remains of Rose Tyler.

...

Doc swallowed back his fear as he followed behind The Doctor who was leading them down the tunnel. The Doctor ran his hands along the walls, tightly compacted with dirt. He then did every thing from sniffing, to tasting, to lifting random stones of the ground. A low grumble echoed through the tunnels and The Doctor waved Doc forward.  
"This way." He said.  
They both took off running until they came to a left turn. The Doctor stopped and tested the air. Then took off running again. Doc was in track, and did his best to keep up.  
**"Are you a sacrifice?" ** A voice hissed. Causing both of their hairs on their necks to stand up.  
"Doctor?" Doc whispered.  
"No, we are here to understand who you are." The Doctor went in a circle to find the source of the voice.  
"**Pity, I told them I wanted a person of importance this time."**  
"We are not a sacrifice, I am the Doctor."  
**"They know better than to disobey my demands. Stupid group of beings."  
**"Why are you doing this?" The Doctor asked continuing down the tunnel where he could see a wavering light ahead.  
**"I am hungry, for something not in physical form, but something mindful. I want thoughts to feed my dim imagination. We have no creativity where I come from."  
"**Which is?" The Doctor asked. He slowed down at the hole where light poured out of.  
"**I come from the Opius Cascade. I am the last of my kind."  
**_"_So you planted yourself into a planet eons away from your home so you can entertain yourself?"  
"**We have a lifespan of several millenniums, I get dreadfully bored."  
**'So why are you telling them to kill their own? To be stored for millions of years?"  
No answer.  
"Why!"  
The Doctor pushed through into the light an looked around. Doc stumbled through after him and was taken aback by the size of the cavern. The ceiling was too high to see before the orbs of bright white light became to blinding to stare up any longer. It was uncharacteristically warm inside there aswell.  
"Show yourself! I want to see you!"  
No reply.  
"REVEAL YOURSELF!"  
Doc flinched at the Doctors tone. In an instant the orbs went out and pitch black, solemn darkness had surrounded them.  
Doc gasped.  
"Doc?" The Doctor whispered.  
"Still here….Look up there!'  
The orbs lit up again and spun in a circle, its speed increasing as it descended. Finally the rate at which the orbs were orbiting was so great that a steady vision of a form was visible. It glowed mildly enough for The Doctor and Doc to see eachother.  
"**I am called Trench-ada, the last of my kind. I have found you worthy enough to reveal myself to you. Timelord."  
**"So you read my mind."  
**"It's how I survive, I gain energy from mind power."  
**"Why do you have to drain a person completely of their minds, you seem to do well enough as you are?  
**"Too routine I suppose."**  
"What will you gain from having them follow your orders?"  
**"A raw source of minds."  
**"But—OH! I understand now. You freeze every single mind of theirs and you can take that with you along on your trip around the universe. You've gotten bored of being in one place for too long."  
**"It is a tedious life, but I make the best of it."  
"**You can't do this, these are innocent lives, men, women, and children—children!"  
**"Children are my favorite, their minds are so…malleable."  
**"I won't let you do this Trench- Ada."  
**"It's already begun."  
**"Then it ends NOW!"  
**"It is just one planet among an infinite amount of others, there is no harm done."  
**The Doctor was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by an the ground quaking beneath his feet.  
**"Oh Timelord, I think you have a great and powerful mind, I wouldn't mind having it all to myself."  
**"Don't touch him!"  
The Doctor and Doc turned in surprise and saw Eleeria and Junelle rush in through the wall.  
**"The Queen and Princess."  
**"Yes, Junelle and I will sacrifice ourselves if you promise to leave our people alone."  
**"Hm, I do believe this would be a fair trade, you will have the knowledge of many plnets and stars. I accept."  
**"No, enough people have died for you. It is time for you to allow yourself to die. You have lived too long Trench-Ada."  
"No Doctor, It is our time to die. We allowed this to happen. It is our duty."  
"Let me sacrifice myself. I too have lived too long." The Doctor begged.  
Eleeria laughed. "You have sacrificed enough for others. Now it is your time to sit back and allow someone else to save you."  
"No-."  
Eleeria grabbed Junelle's hand and approached the swirling alien.  
"Junelle! Don't do this!" Doc pleaded.  
"Goodbye Doc."  
They both went inside the funnel and threw their heads back in momentarily pain as their dust was discarded and their minds were absorbed.  
"Now go!" The Doctor cried. "Tell these people to live their lives and you leave here and free yourself of your eternity."  
**"I won't be doing that, Doctor. I have more minds to—more minds to-." **Trench-Ada's blue light turned red and it began to emit a high pitch scream. "**Poisoned! I have—been poisoned. Help me please! Help me!"  
**_**"**_It is time for your life to end, go in peace." The Doctor said grimly.  
**"Then die with me!" **The cavern began to shake again and boulder smashed dangerously down unto the floor.  
"Doc let's go!"  
The Doctor led Doc out the door but even out there it was treacherous.  
The Doctor pulled out a key and stuck it in midair where it stayed. The TARDIS rapidly materialized around it and Once there was a door they swiftly entered and rushed to get the heck out of there.

A few moments later they were in the vortex. The Doctor stood looking at his panels. He turned to see doc sitting on the chair staring solemnly at the opposite wall.  
"Are you alright Doc?"  
"Why did they have to die?"  
The Doctor smiled sadly. "It was their way of saving their people."  
"Will they be alright?"  
"Yes, the inhabitants will come together and create a brand new order and they will thrive for generations to come."  
Doc blinked. "How can a living thing be so evil, so imperious to other living beings?"  
"They only see it as a way to live, we cannot the them, but pity them for having no personal account of love or loyalty."  
Doc sunk back in the chair, feeling weary of traveling and ever so ready to return home to his family and his home.

...

A glorious form hovered together near a dying sun time and space ago from where Doc and The Doctor were now. It could see the beginning and the end, could feel the soul of every living creature and being across the who of time and space. The Bad Wolf fled to the dying sun and made its way to the center, renewing its life giving it back its youth. Back on the planet people cheered and cried and celebrated on the streets. Life was inevitable once again.

**Lemon~Moon  
Glad you could make it. In the next chapter or so I will reunite them and I am so excited for this!**


	12. BAD WOLF

Ironically, when you can observe, simultaneously, all of time and space…time slips through your fingers and you lose track of time. The Bad wolf burned at the center of the sun giving the planets life for six years now. Miraculously, Rose's soul had mingled with the heart of the TARDIS and intertwined the two for the rest of the TARDIS'S life. As one, they tracked her son Doc and her Mum and parallel dad. (In the parallel world her grandparents were still alive and Jackie saw them as much as she could.) They watched Mickey and felt joy watching him marry Martha and when his son was born. Felt a pinch of sorrow when they watched his life run out.

They even watched The Doctor, saw him born in Gallifrey, followed his regenerations. They couldn't get any farther than the last time she saw him, On Bad wolf Bay. They were given an understanding that the TARDIS felt that they should avoid that part of her future. Next thing Rose knew she had used the Bad Wolf to talk to Doc, first slowly entering his dreams, then talking to him. Then she informed Doc of a plan which he agreed upon and then they easily plucked him out of the parallel world and on to the TARDIS. Then she was telling him that she would be with him soon in his dreams for the last time.

Now the Bad Wolf Burned on in hibernation for two more years. They watched The Doctor and Doc carry on for a few years longer. Until her mind opened and her soul stretched. Rose's soul sang with glee as she sent out the message. The message that would lead her boys back to her.

BAD WOLF.


	13. Chapter 13

"Go, go ,go ,go, go ,go, go!" The Doctor yelled at the top of his lungs. The rush of adrenaline from the chase had them both push their legs to the extent. The Doctor didn't want to admit it, (Not that he had the breath to) but the foliage all looked the same, especially as it was blowing by at twenty miles an hour.

"Where's the TARDIS?!" Doc yelled to him.

"This way!" The Doctor yelled back.

After running for thirty seconds longer it was apparent to Doc that The Doctor had no idea where they were going, but he had no idea where to go nor what else to do so he continued to run, hoping, praying that a big blue box would appear around the next bend.

A thunderous roar echoed after them. The creature was approaching fast and his energy was almost spent.

When they came to the planet it was strictly for finding a basic energy component necessary to the TARDIS's internal function compartment. They had the energy component now in hand and a few to spare. However the planet was now occupied by monstrous beasts that had a nasty taste for flesh, but like piranhas, didn't charge unless they smelled blood. Which is exactly what happened when Doc scraped his knee against a needle like branch.

"There it is!" Doc cheered.

"Hurry!" The Doctor cried, the Box was at the end of the thicket in the middle of a clearing.  
They could hear the sound of furious footfalls coming up behind them, They leapt over branches and dodged massive tree trunks. The TARDIS was so close. As they came upon it, The Doctor reached out his hand and snapped causing the TARDIS doors to swing open. Without slowing they ran into the solitary and straight to the controls where they maneuvered the box out of that time and place and into the solemn tunnel of the time vortex.

The Doctor took one long breath in and out before going underneath the console to replace the energy component.

"Just. In. Time." He praised himself.

Doc stood by watching, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "We should start every morning with a life or death chase around an abandoned planet, don't you think?"

The Doctor beamed with pride. "I wouldn't say _every_ morning…"

Doc laughed in agreement. It had been nearly two years since being at planet Yaxley, it took a while for Doc to recover from the shock of watching his friends die to save their people. To see firsthand that evil existed in not just Earth, but the universe with creature that made nuclear war look like a pillow fight. The Doctor could sense this and for a long time after he made it his mission to show Doc the wonders and beautiful side to space.

A few hours later after a shower, lunch and a nap Doc and the Doctor were in the main room deciding on where to go next.

The Doctor wanted to show Doc the Hera Cascade so he could see the meteor shower from one of few moons in the universe with its own atmosphere. It took about an hour to get from their initial point to the Hera Cascade so they continued their lesson in the Gallifreyan language. It had been a long time since Doc had worn his contacts as they had fallen out and for some reason he was unable to translate the words in front of him.

"I can't see!" Doc said frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"My eyes won't focus on the words, I need contacts."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Well Doc-a-roo, I don't have any contacts and we are too far to turn back now…but I do believe I have the perfect thing…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a case and handed it to Doc.

"Glasses?" Doc asked, opening the case to find a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses.

He put them on and blinked. "Perfect! He exclaimed. "How did you know?"

The Doctor smiled knowingly. "I've had them for a while, glasses are cool." For emphasis he curled his fingers in front of his eyes to make them look like glasses.

Doc laughed lightly and looked back down at the paper in front of him, the words had translated themselves. His eyes stared at the two words in front of them. The words he had shamefully forgotten with his time traveling with the Doctor. His heart thudded in his chest as he was reminded why he was there.

"Doctor!" He croaked. "L-look."

The Doctor's eyes bulged as he looked upon the translation.  
"It looks like it's time to find your mother."

He continued to look at the two words that stung his heart time and time again.

Bad Wolf.

**Lemon~Moon **

**Ya-hooo! Finally ladies and gentleman, we are at the spot that I first envisioned at the beginning of this thing. Well maybe a chapter away ;P.  
**


End file.
